sleeping beauty RK style
by nilnil
Summary: tittle says it all
1. curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK or Sleeping Beauty! Dun sue me! **

**Sleeping Beauty**

RK style

Chapter 1 - the curse

In a far away land long ago, lived a King, King Koshijiro Kamiya and his fair Queen, Queen Maiya Kamiya. He was a wise King and she was a compassionate Queen. Both of them made a great couple, many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born. They called her Kaoru Kamiya, naming her Fragrant Grass in the Valley of Gods. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess.

Thus on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth and good King Kamiya and his fair Queen made welcome their lifelong friend, King Souzou Sagara. Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdom to unite thus, to day would they announce that Prince Sanosuke, King Sagaran's son and heir to Kamiya's child would be bethroed and so to her his gift he brought and looked unknowingly on his future bride.

The fanfare blew.

"Welcoming the three good fairies. Master Shinomori Aoshi, Master Seta Soujirou, and Mistress Misao Makimachi."

Upon that, a tall stoic man flew in, rather glided in. Clad in a trench coat, he was surrounded by an aura of dark blue colour. One of the most powerful fairies, Aoshi Shinomori.

Following him, was a shorter man, completely opposite from the first, as he had hung a smile which never droops, whereas Aoshi had played no emotions on his face. Seta Soujirou was also surrounded by an aura, but it is prominent that it was light blue in colour.

Flying behind… no bouncing behind, was Misao Makimachi, known for her cheerfulness, and bounciness. Her aura was green.

The three of them bowed with respect to the King, Queen and the new-born Princess.

Aoshi then spoke "The child will be blessed with a single gift from each of us, no more, no less." His voice was deep and had a mysterious note in it. He continued, " I will start first." With that, he flew over to the cot holding the precious princess.

For a moment, his mouth almost twitched into a smile. Almost.

He started his spell.

_One Gift,_

_Beauty rare,_

_Black of ebony in her hair,_

_Lips that shame the red, red rose_

_She'll walk with springtime wherever she goes_

With a tap of his wand, the cot glowed in dark blue for a moment, and then returned to its original state. He bowed once more to the princess and went back to where the fairies were floating.

Soujirou was next.

_One gift_

_The gift of song_

_Melody her whole life long_

_The nightingale's her troubadour_

_Binging his sweet serenade to her door _

The same thing happened. The cot glowed light blue this time on a tap of his wand. He went back and Misao moved to the front.

But before Misao could start her incantation, an explosion occurred right in the middle of the room.

A witch appeared among all the smoke, cackling as the people in the room cower in fear.

Megumi Takani, mistress of all evil, queen of all power, was one of the stunning maiden herself. Or more accurately, the most beautiful witch. She was angered, furious to the fact that she was not invited to the party as well as the fact that the princess's looks may one day surpass hers.

"My, my what a gathering here, Your majesties" she did a fake bow "and the whole kingdom. Oh, even the munchkin came" looking at Misao.

"Why that no good… mffmggs" grumbled the accused but was cut short by Soujirou's hand.

Megumi smirked and she continued, "Oh, but sadly, I wasn't invited." Then she heaved a sigh.

"You aren't offended, are you" asked Queen Kamiya

"Me, offended! How could you say that? And to show that I am not offended, I too shall also give a gift to the little princess."

She took her staff and there, she cast a spell on the princess.

_Listen well, all of you_

_The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty_

_Beloved by all who know her_

_BUT _

_Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday_

_She shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel _

_And Die _

The room gasped as the King ordered the soldiers to seize Megumi, The queen held the baby protectively, tears threatening to come down.

Megumi, laughed shouting "You fools! You will never beat me, NEVER!" With that, she used her powers to disappear herself. And she was gone, living the remains of smoke.

The King and Queen, were devastated, but in such a despair situation, there is always hope.

"Don't fret, your Majesties, for Misao has yet to give her gift" Aoshi said solemnly.

"Could she undo the curse!" The King said, hopeful.

"No sir," this time, it was Misao, the King drooped his shoulders, "But I can try my best."

She walked towards the baby and started the spell.

_Sweet princess_

_If through this wicked witch's trick_

_A finger should you have prick_

_A ray of hope there still may be in this_

_The gift I give to thee_

_Not in death but Just in sleep _

_This fateful prophecy you'll keep _

_And from this slumber you shall wake _

_When true love's kiss the spell shall break_

_For true love conquers all _

**For true love conquers all**

AN: this is my first fiction pls spare me… anyways, this was supposedly my commonwealth essay… one of the Q was to change the ending of my favorite story. So the ending, it will be slightly different

Also, I am not the type to update… but rest assured that this story I will finish


	2. solution

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK or Sleeping Beauty! Dun sue me!**

**

* * *

**

**Sleeping Beauty**

RK style

Chapter 2 – solution

As the spell was being performed, a witch stayed hidden from within the crowds.

"True love? Feh! There is no such thing as true love." thought Megumi from her hiding place among the people. From there she saw everything clearly, including the counter-curse Misao-weasel pathetically cast. She walked away," the girl will never wake up" she whispered, for she does not believe in true love.

The King however, was also thinking the same lines of the witch. He was still afraid that the curse would still cause the innocent infant to die forever. He then ordered the whole kingdom to burn dawn every single spindle. But even so, the King could not help worrying.

The wonderful day ended up not so wonderfully…

The King and queen were particularly troubled over that matter as they hear the infant's innocent laughter.

The three good fairies were also discussing over that same stressing particular subject.

"So what are we going to do now?" Misao asked her two acquaintances

"…" Aoshi remained silent.

"I don't really know Misao-chan" Soujirrou said

"It's all my fault! If only I could undo the spell but my magic … I feel so weak."

"It's not your fault, Misao-chan" Soujirrou comfort her. "Let's try to think of how to prevent the curse from happening at all."

There was silence for a moment, everyone was thinking. The spell was indeed a very strong one, and Megumi would take whatever it takes to make the prophecy come true.

"How about if we change her into a flower?" Soujirrou asked

"Great idea! Yes and then…" Misao realised something "the flower could survive until a cold storm blow over and the flower will wilt and die, a storm sent by Megumi that is."

"oh."

Misao cried out loud "Ar! What are we going to do… whatever we do is what Megumi expects us to do. We can never protect her like this."

Silence met her statement as they all set to think again.

"How about if we turn her into a bird… you know it would be free, in the wild." Misao said desperately

Soujirrou frowned " yar and let the hunters from the kingdom shoot it down. You know how deadly their aim is."

Misao could only sigh…

Aoshi gave his opinion for the first time, "How about if we act as three peasants who found a baby."

"What?" Misao asked.

Aoshi repeated "How about if we act as three peasants who found a baby. The baby is the princess. Megumi would never find them as she had never understood the meaning of love between friends and family."

The only response was stunned silence, then … …

"HE LIVES!" Misao pounded and Aoshi down to the ground.

Soujirrou kept sniggering at the pair. Although there was a snag in his heart that he did not understand why. "Yes… it is a good idea. But would we use magic?" He asked.

"Of course not" Aoshi answered calmly as he tried to sit up though very unsuccessfully.

"What!" Misao snapped out of her dream world "no magic… are you crazy, are you insane, are you positively out of your mind!"

"Misao you know that it would be better to go against Megumi with the most primitive method."

"But how on earth are we going to survive WITHOUT our wands for possibly SIXTEEN years" She retorted back

Aoshi just stared back with his mask of no emotions.

"oh no you are not going to persuade me with that face" Misao warned.

Soujirrou could only stare "what face?"

"You are not going to be successful with that face…"

" …"

"ughh stop it, there's no way I could survive"

"…"

"please"

"…"

"oh … alright"

After the fierce battle (AN: personally I don't see any battle even though I wrote it), Misao had finally relent and so Aoshi took their wands. He took away the wings of Misao, though she put up a fight, Soujirrou's and his, the last.

"Let's go, we need to persuade the king"

So they ran (as they could not fly) to where the king was.

The king at that point in time was pacing back and forth. His wife sitting on the chair, carrying the cursed baby, hushing her to sleep.

The king muttered "what can we do"

"We can do something" Misao panted "your highness"

"What is this? Why are you running, where are all your wings?" The king asked, feeling frustrated enough even without the fairies to come and bother him.

"Well your highness, much as I would like my wings back" Misao gave an accusing look over to Aoshi who kept a straight face "without our wings we could take care of your daughter discreetly without Megumi finding out."

"What on earth are you talking about? Has your wingless fate got into your mind? Or …"

"Your highness with all due respect, please hear us out" Aoshi stopped the king and went on explaining his plan.

"NO… I am never going to let her out of my sight just because you say so" the king roared.

"We would protect her with our lives, sire" Soujirrou tried to persuade.

"No, I will never agree to it!"

"but it's the only way…" Misao joined in the discussions, muttering "and you know it…"

"But… but" then the queen spoke for the first time, well shouted…

"Anything, do anything to save her. I just want her to… to live!" she continued, breaking into tears sobbing, "I just want her to live… to live… anata, to live…"

The king frowned while pacing about. He was weighing his priorities. The infant was crying because of the shouts, what are they suppose to do. The baby, his daughter, she is really innocent, and he really wanted her to live, to live for the future…

He sighed "Alright, take care of the baby, and you better if you not you would get it from me personally. Got that."

"Yes, your highness"

"As a king, I command you to protect my daughter for whatever it takes… as a father, I beg of you to take care of her, nurture her, bring her up…"

"We will." Aoshi assured him.

"Take care, and good luck." Koshijirou took the now sleeping baby gently rock her a bit, "goodbye my child" and then he handed her over to Aoshi's reaching hand.

"We will not fail you." Aoshi whispered.

The king and Queen took comfort with each other, as the three fairies departed the hall.

So, that night, when everyone was asleep, the three fairies, no … peasants went out of the kingdom, deep into the surrounding forest, into a wood cutter's cottage to take care of the princess without magic, as a foundling for sixteen years.

* * *

AN: I LOVE REVIEWERS really I do, I had not wanted to update now but it brought me energy MUHAHAHAHA

Thank you **royal blue kitsune, Emily, Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever, Link The Courages: **Kenshin would come but not now, and you would be satisfied… don't worry I love ken too…, **Darth Kaoru, kawaii meeh**: sorry but is not S&K… but the pairings are ( I shall keep it in suspense) as for the you suck comment well nvm…

LOV YAH


	3. 16 yrs later

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK or Sleeping Beauty! Dun sue me!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sleeping Beauty**

RK style

Chapter 3 – 16 yrs later

Sixteen years had passed, sixteen long years. The King and the Queen as well as the people in the kingdom had missed the princess dearly; they waited for her return in anticipation, anxiousness. However, they rejoice as well, for so long as Megumi's tower storms with her rage, the evil prophecy has yet to be fulfilled.

Sixteen years flew by, and Kaoru had indeed grown into a beautiful young maiden, looks matched by the evil witch only. Black ebony hair, lips that same the red, red rose, skin pale snow white, never tanned though she was out for long hours in the sun. Her voice melody her whole life long, nightingale's her troubadour, bringing his sweet serenade to her door. Though she was absolutely stunning, she was very humble, caring, and selfless. She had a great personality and had great compassion for others. She loved the nature, and spends a lot of time in the forest that surrounds her home, a woodcutter's cottage with the animals.

It was her sixteenth birthday. Her three guardians, namely Aoshi Shinomori, Seta Soujirrou and Misao Makimachi her intended to give her a birthday surprise, a birthday never to forget, a birthday which will reveal her true identity… but first they must get her out the cottage.

"Whao… sixteen years have passed." Misao said thoughtfully, while flipping through a book

"Mmm hmm, and we've become very very old…" Soujirrou added, imitating an old man with hunch back.

Misao punched playfully at Soujirrou's arm then smiled sweetly. "I just can't believe its sixteen years already. And Kaoru is finally sixteen…"

"You actually remembered Kaoru's age…" Aoshi commented out of the blue.

And since he rarely talks, he got the Misao's 'Aoshi-rarely-talks reaction of silence…' for around one whole minute.

Then… "HE LIVES" and Misao practically pounced on him.

"You know, after sixteen years, one would have thought of dodging Misao's attack." Soujirrou snickers. Even though it had happened during the past sixteen years, it was still funny …… and hurting.

'Damn, I just have to go and remember that…' He gritted his teeth.

"Anything wrong Sou?" Misao had actually tore her eyes from her dear Aoshi and noticed that Soujirrou did not act normally for a minute.

The key phrase was 'for a minute'. Soujirrou immediately plastered his infamous fake smile, "why would anything be wrong…" 'Except for the fact that you are sitting on Shinomori'

Right on cue "Misao would you get off of me…"

Misao pouted, and reluctantly got off Aoshi, much to the pleasure of both Aoshi and Soujirrou.

"So… what do we get for her?" Soujirrou asked his other companions.

"What?" Misao was too busy daydreaming (about Aoshi) to realize what Soujirrou was talking about.

"Her birthday present, for her sixteenth birthday, for the end of the curse, for her going-to-be reunion with her parents the King and Queen"

"Yes and our wings and ma... OUCH" Aoshi knocked Misao on the head.

"No talking about you-know-what" Aoshi quietly stated, with his usual expressionless face.

"Aww. Come on" Misao whined, "sixteen years is almost over… we will return to our normal state sooner or later. Why not sooner?

"Is that the only thing you can think of Mi," looking at Misao's head bobbing up and down trying her very best to look as innocent as an infant, Soujirrou shook his head, and sighed "I'm with Aoshi with this. You can never be too careful with Megumi"

"Don't be such a spoil sport. Besides we could give Kaoru a whole lot of things if we have," she paused and glanced over at Aoshi's face, and then sighed, "why do you always give me that, if we have you know what. She would be so delighted with all the stuff we can give her today as presents if we could just use …… Ouch! Ouch! Hey why did you two hit … me… oops…"

Apparently, both Aoshi and Soujirrou thumped Misao on her head again, but this time, the reason had convinced Misao.

Kaoru appeared at the stairs "Give me presents? If you could use what?" She walked down the stairs and stared at the nervous faces (obviously excluding Aoshi). "Hey don't keep me in suspense."

"…"

"Misao-san? Care to explain?" Kaoru tilted her head towards Misao.

"uhh… umm you see, its like this, I mean," Misao was really at a lost. How is she going to save herself out of this? "What I am saying is that… is that… you have to ask Sou"

"What?" Soujirrou glared at Misao who tried to keep a straight face that was not covered with guilt.

"So Soujirrou-kun, could you tell me?"

Soujirrou gave an exasperated look, and could not think of anything to save Misao or himself, "umm, I really don't know, ask …Aoshi?"

Kaoru was getting slightly impatient, "what is wrong? I just want an answer to my questions." She pouted.

"You have heard wrongly, Kaoru-chan. Misao meant peasants not presents. We were discussing which peasants are the most hardworking, lazy, rich, and how they can make use of simplest ingredients and yet still make a delicious meal." Aoshi replied fluently and calmly.

"Why don't you say so? I thought you were going to tell me big secret like you all know magic or something along that line." Both Soujirrou and Misao stared wide-eyed at her, though Kaoru took no noticed as she continued, "Not that you all do know that art, but Misao was even stuttering…"

"Umm… that was because, I was stunned by your irresistible beauty?" Misao tried to save her position, pathetically.

"That was absolutely ingenious of you," Soujirrou whispered behind his hands, to her ear, dripping with sarcasm.

However, Kaoru seemed to fall for it, "no… you are not bad yourself." She continued, "You have two guys falling head over heels for you."

Now they were talking a whole new topic altogether, and that made Misao slightly confused.

She furrowed her eye browns, "what are you talking about?"

The said guys blushed, though oblivious to Misao but it was crystal clear for Kaoru to see, but she did not way anything to give away the secret. "Oh nothing… just wondering whether guys are capable of falling head first before their heels. That would be talent."

Misao laughed, while the other two guys inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.

"So what am I going to cook for dinner today?" Kaoru asked thoughtfully.

She met with silence … then

"Berries…" Misao thought.

"Berries?" Soujirrou and Kaoru asked unanimously.

Misao blinked, she had not realized that she voiced out her thoughts, "umm, I want to eat a lot of berries today, just a feeling."

Kaoru stared at her suspiciously, "but I just plucked them two days ago."

"Well, today I would like to try to cook berries."

"WHAT!" Soujirrou, who was confused all these time, was stunned at the possibility of Misao cooking, "You can't cook! you'd poison all of us! and you especially can't cook berries."

For once Misao did not pulverise Soujirrou into a pump, "That's why we need more berries."

Making sure that Kaoru was not listening, she hurried to whisper into Soujirrou's ear, "We need her to get out of the house, so that we can discuss her birthday present?"

"What! Ouch" Misao stepped on his foot, and he was forced to play with it (poor sou) "Yeah, since Misao had rarely want to cook for a change, let her have the berries to cook" and whispered to himself, "and we could not possibly taste your most wonderous dinner."

"Yes so chop chop… and here have a basket," Misao hand her a basket and pushed her out, "Do take your time, I need to think of a recipe first!"

The princess, with lingering curiosity over her guardians, skipped to the forest.

'I'll find out what they are up to when I reached home' thought Kaoru as she walked gracefully into the magnificent forest.

In the cottage…

Misao looked at both Soujirrou and Aoshi, "Okay, so what do we do now?"

AN: I want to end here, because this is such a good cliffy,

I never thought I would have asked anyone this, coz I sometimes saw this in other fanfics, but I thought it was unnecessary… now I know

Anyway, I need advice, should misao be with Sou, or Aoshi. It would be your choice or maybe I should keep it a secret, you know let them be friends till the end, or let misao have neither… poor mi.

BTW this story has a little twist in it… you would find out next chappie 



so review!


	4. boy meets girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK or Sleeping Beauty! Dun sue me!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sleeping Beauty**

RK style

Chapter 4 – Boy meets Girl

"Hmm mm…" Kaoru hummed a tune. Melodious voice filled the forest as she glided through as if she was an angel that ascended from heaven.

There, she began picking wild berries, talking to the animals, humming any tune that comes to her mind. Melodious voice filled the forest as she glided through as if she was an angel that ascended from heaven.

The sight alone was astounding, let alone the music that filled in the air. Her beauty easily outshined Nature. This lovely sight was captured a youth named Himura Kenshin. A fine young man, aged eighteen, who had lost his parents since the age of twelve. Being the only child, he could only work and feed for himself. He had stumbled upon the scene of absolute beauty because of his wolf-dog had 'fled' from him in a game of catch.

"Woof!" cried his wolf-dog, trying to gain the attention of the maiden and indeed it had.

"Hey…" whispered Kaoru as she slowly put down her basket half-filled with berries and gently carried the wolf-dog as the mutt nuzzled its nose to the maiden's cheek. She chuckled "that tickles."

Enchanted by that simple heartwarming scene, Kenshin decided to say a warm welcome and probably have a new friend. Therefore, he bravely walked towards her. While strutting, he took a deep breath and confidently said "hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…… ororororooo"

It turned out that Kenshin tripped over a tree root and fell head first, into a forward roll onto the ground.

What a hilarious sight. The dog yowled in laughter, could barely even stand on his four limbs. It rolled left and right barking madly.

Kenshin furrowed his eye brown so much for friendship and loyalty. 'and people claim that dogs are men's bestfriend…'

He pulled himself up and heard giggling. He immediately blushed. 'I probably made a fool out of myself…'

Startled, Kaoru looked up to see a handsome young man. He had the most peculiar shade of hair colour. It was red, cherry red and it was long. As long as her hair. But what captivated was his scar on his left cheek. It was a long diagonal slash across his cheek from the ear to the chin, and another that cut through it. His bangs hid his eyes, and part of his very red cheek. 'He must be embarrassed… well it was kind of funny' Kaoru could not help thinking and started giggling again, though she tried hard not to. That scene was more than comical.

Out of the blue, the dog leapt from the ground and pounced on to the red-haired stranger. The pressure was so big, that he fell onto the ground, with that dog on to of him, attempting to tickle him.

"Stop…ha ha… s-stop" he cried while trying to hold the dog in place.

Kaoru smiled sweetly at the heartwarming sight. A man and his dog…

When he finally regained his composure, he asked again "hello, I'm Kenshin Himura, what's your name?"

Kaoru had hardly talked to any stranger, having three overprotective guardians. She could already imagine Misao's shrieks of disapproval, and Soujirrou's "You did WHAT!" plus Aoshi's hour lecture.

She, however, regained control and answered "Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya", and after an awkward pause of the boy and dog struggling, she continued, "he seems to like you a lot."

"Of course! I found him." He said to Kaoru, then to the dog, "down boy," the dog, much to Kenshin's displeasure, refused to 'down' at Kenshin's words.

Not discouraged by the unusual disobedience of his dog, Kenshin still continued his conversation "Do you want to know how I found him?" A nod was his answer and he smile, "well first, I have to get this dog out of my…" Kaoru, before Kenshin finished his sentence had picked up the dog, and sat down.

Kenshin blinked and stared at her in shock.

Kaoru, who just noticed the (oh so adorable) surprised look, just stated "aren't you going to tell me you and the dog's story?"

Kenshin hurried and sat down next to Kaoru, "well, it started off when I … …"

He talked to her about his own past, his likes, his hates, everything about him, and she talked about hers. It was a beautiful friendship, both of them smiling, laughing, frustrating about each other's past.

It was a beautiful friendship, and a start of a beautiful love.

* * *

However, all these were seen by a nightingale, a bird sent by Megumi. She had been trying to find her right from the start, but her worthless servants had all along been finding a baby for sixteen years. 

"All these while all of you minions have been searching for a baby…"

One of her servants had even proudly replied. "Oh yes… we've been looking in every single cot we could find."

Another agreed bobbling his head up and down. "oh yes… we did. "

"We search every single cot indeed."

If that had not set Megumi on fire, God knows what can…

Alas, the servants had finally known that Megumi's wrath was not something to be trampled with.

As a last ditch, she sent her beloved nightingale and the bird did find the Princess. Spreading its wings, it flew back to the tower, it told Maleficient the good news. She laughed, like all evil do.

"Perfect, just perfect." She smiled evilly. She started plotting to realize her prophecy and the eternal sleep for the princess…

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the kingdom's neighbour, a king and his son were quarrelling, again. 

Prince Sanosuke Sagara wants his freedom, freedom to eat whenever and whatever he wants, freedom to run about anywhere, freedom to gamble, freedom to make his own friends and above all, the freedom to love.

"No, you will marry Princess Kaoru and that's final" shouted the king.

"I don't even know how she looked like! I've never even seen her before!"

"Oh yes you have!" The kind refused to be daunted.

"When on earth did I see her? You told me yourself that her status is MISSING!"

"Oh yes you have!" The king insisted, his round face bloated from anger.

"My god! When!"

"Sixteen years ago! When she was first born. Before she disappeared and all." The king smile to himself smugly. 'find a way out of that Sano'

The prince stared unbelievably at his father. "SHE WAS JUST A BABY!"

They had this conversation… (Yar right a conversation) countless of times ever since the prince knew he had to marry an unknown princess. But Prince Sanosuke Sagara had had it. He had been trapped inside the castle since he was born. Being caged, having forced to learn swordsmanship, forced to read, forced to write, forced to do everything under the sun and excel in those every things at the same time … it was the last straw.

"Never will I marry someone I don't know. Never will you control me again. Never! Not now, not later, not ever!" with that, he ran out as fast as he could, mounted on his horse and rode away from the kingdom.

"Wait! Sano! Sanosuke… Don't go! Sanosuke Sagara!" he shouted as he saw the silhouette of his son disappearing into the forests surround the kingdom.

The king sighed. Things were definitely not looking up his way.

* * *

Back to the lovely couple, they were having the most wonderful time together. 

"So you mean that you were laughing at me because you said a man who fall head first then heel is talented. And I am … such a klutz…" Kenshin joked in an accusing tone.

Kaoru put both her hands up in a surrender gesture, and said in a serious way "How am I supposed to know that you are that talented?"

Kenshin scratch his head thoughtfully, "hmm, I suppose not."

Then they stare at each other and unanimously laughed together.

After laughing, they somehow stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the silence surrounding them, the beauty of nature.

Both of them watched the wolf dog. He was chasing his own tail to impress Kaoru. (Although it's kind of stupid to chase his own tail isn't it?) The only thing was that Kenshin Himura was not watching his dog but was staring at his companion. Staring at her for a while, his hand unconsciously raised to tuck her free strands of black hair behind her ear.

Surprised at his actions, she blushed and looked at him. Big mistake… or maybe not a mistake at all. The moment she looked up, she got lost in his ever so attracting lavender eyes while Eric was drowned in her lovely gaze.

"You're really beautiful, you know" he whispered, Kaoru could only blush further.

She was amazed how easily she had become a friend to a stranger within hours. Aoshi, Soujirrou and Misao, especially Aoshi, had always told her that strangers are not good, most are evil, not safe to talk to them, but then, she had just made a good friend who was a stranger a few hours ago… …

'Wait a minute… hours, my guardians; oh no it was really late.' Her eyes widen in realization that she has been out for a very long time, an hr guardians will be very worried. She stood up abruptly and hurried to find her basket of berries.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin wondered.

"It's late, if I don't go back now…… I … well the sun will be setting." she found her basket.

"Tonight at the woodcutter's cottage, my home, and bye." she said in a rush as she patted the dog's head and dashed off into the woods without any other words.

Kenshin stared at her back.

"She is one unique girl." Kenshin said dreamily to no one in particular and his dog barked back in agreement.

* * *

AN: Oh well… Here you go, Kenshin Himura. And Kaoru is one perfect girl huh, if I'm a guy I would have grabbed her from the story and make her my girlfriend… but I'm a girl and yar after all, there is no one that perfect… but still, this IS a fairy tale… so what is a classic fairy tale without perfect good charactors…

I updated extra quick this time because I took all my time in writing the third chapter that I actually finished this chapter before finishing the third one

Weird...

Answers to your lovable reviews

To **JW**: why you don't like your name... its nice what... don't get it but i am evil right  
how ? to force you to review... thanks anyways

To **Butterfly87** and **RKaddict001**: OBVIOUSLY I WILL MAKE KENSHIN GO WITH KAORU! HELLO! THEY ARE THE BEST PAIR IN RK! and I am not really a fan of SK anyways.KK alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll the way.  
sorry for shouting just now... and thankyou for your beloved review

To **noneedforprozac27**: well actually if you really go and watch sleeping beauty, you would find that the emphasis (and the funny parts) are not on the prince and the princess sad to say, but here you go.

To **Green Animelover: **obviously that our 'Prince Charming' kenshin would save Kaoru ... HA! thanks for reviewing

To **Dark Anime Love**: I can think of SM instead of Am because I read some good fics that has those pairings.yar thanks for your opinion though

To XINNI: READ THIS FIC AND UPDATE!

Love you reviewers and review some more


	5. the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK or Sleeping Beauty! Dun sue me! **

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

RK style

Chapter 5 – the truth

"Okay, so what do we do?" Misao declared.

"Hey you're the one who lured her away, and you're asking us?" Soujirrou exclaimed.

"Aoshi? Any bright ideas?" Misao continued on, completely ignoring Soujirrou. Soujirrou rolled his eyeballs murmuring something about being non-existent.

"…"

"Ah! That's brilliant! We could make a nice pyramid cake and a beautiful dress to go along with it!"

And so… after a heated discussion, the fairies were off to work.

Well, without magic.

Guess how well that turn out to be.

* * *

After a fair few hours, the whole cottage was completely covered with dust which consist of flour, thread, beads, sugar, soot etc. It was a disaster. How about the birthday presents then? 

The dress… did it even look remotely like a dress?, and the oven exploded. There was not a spot on the floor that was clean and the three fairies were standing on stools just so they would not touch the thick layer of dust.

One would think that after sixteen years, the fairies would have known how to do a bit of non-magic work.

The three sighed dramatically. It was hopeless… unless

"You know if we have our…" Misao begin.

"No." Aoshi flatly stated.

"It would be just for one…"

"No."

"Everything would be fine…"

"No."

"It is the last …"

"No."

"But."

"No."

Misao only opened her mouth and immediately she was rebutted with another, "No."

"Now you listen! The sun is already setting! If we do not have our you-know-what, we would not be able to even clean the house let alone her presents."

Aoshi was going to say no again till, "DESPARATE TIMES CALLS FOR DESPARATE MEASURES!" Misao burst out, feeling miserable at the absolute mess.

Aoshi was beginning to be hesitant.

"I have to agree with Mi this time, we really need those…" Soujirrou was trying his own persuasion as well until he trailed off when Aoshi held his hand out as a refusal. At least he had stopped saying no.

"It's the last birthday for us with her. Before, you know she goes back to her rightful parents" Misao whispered in a somewhat dejected tone, then she took another deep breath and kept her tone hopeful, "I just want it to be perfect…"

Aoshi sighed. Sometimes, there was no way to say no to the female fairy.

Without another word, Aoshi went to the cupboard and unlock the drawer with the pincode that was privy to himself, then passed the two wands to the eager fairies.

Both Misao and Soujirrou whooped, relishing the feel of their raw magic after sixteen years.

Aoshi got a good hold of his own wand, feeling warmth reaching from the tips of his fingers to t

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Then they set off to work immediately, more efficiently, and definitely cleaner than the previous attempt.

* * *

Back at the woodcutter's cottage, "I'm home, sorry I'm late" Kaoru returned to her cozy cottage but no one was around. Slightly confused about the abnormally quiet surrounding, she lighted the oil lamp, only to see the most beautiful shimmering baby blue dress ever, and a five layered cake with sixteen candles on, there seemed to be a spotlight shining on those to items, and to herself, "Happy birthday Kaoru …" cried the three fairies. 

Kaoru was so surprised but yet happy, she did not know what to say but to stand there stun.

The fairies exchanged looks, Misao asked, "Kaoru? You okay? Did you not like the

The suddenly Kaoru lurch to her and brought her into a big hug, "Like it? I love it!"

"Thank you!" and she repeated herself over and over again as she went to hug Soujirrou next and then Aoshi.

The four of them quickly settled, and they were chatting while eating the delicious cake.

"Today is the best day of my life!" Kaoru exclaimed, "besides having such wonder ful gifts, do you know that I saw this boy in the forest, he is really sweet and…" she trailed off seeing the horror on her guardians' faces, "anything wrong?"

The three fairies did not know where to start. Aoshi tried, "Kaoru, you … you can't, I mean we've been meaning to tell you this and… is that you are a Princess" Aoshi broke the news as gently as possible.

"A princess? Well I certainly feel like a princess?" Kaoru tried lightening the atmosphere even though serious looks were plastered all over Aoshi, Soujirrou, and even Misao's face.

"We're serious here, we are not peasant, and neither are you," Soujirrou added, in his own solemn tone, "we're fairies, and you're a princess.

"Me… no… I …" Kaoru whispered, evidently shocked at the news.

"Yes." With that, they explained everything from the day she was born, to the blessings, and then the curse. The struggle that her parents made before deciding that her daughter should have a peaceful life (right…) with the three fairies. They also explained that she was betrothed to the prince.

"That means, I have to marry…" Kaoru stated in a perfectly neutral tone.

"Yes, a prince!" Misao exclaimed in a partially dreamy voice, "one who sent every female in close vicinity drooling. He will be your prince charming!"

Kaoru continued to mumble, as if she did not hear what the enthusiastic exclamation, "But… to marry someone I don't love…" With that, she turned and ran towards her room, as if running away from reality.

"Kaoru!" Misao cried out, chasing after the Princess only to be stopped by Soujirrou. "But!" He shook his head no, "Leave her a few moments to think, this day has been … overwhelming."

Misao looked sadly at the locked room, thinking that even though they had their magic back, the day was still not perfect.

* * *

Kaoru was absolutely crushed. She was living in a façade all along. Even though she was a normal peasant, she lived a peaceful and happy life. Then suddenly, wham, she had parents and they are in fact the King and Queen of the Kingdom. Kaoru did not know what to think, her mind was in turmoil. Not only that, she suddenly realised that she needed to marry someone that she did not know at all, a stranger. 

She had rather that the three of her guardians remained as that, peasants, loving her, caring her. She had rather that all these never happened. She had rather that she never met Kenshin in the woods.

For now she will never meet Kenshin again.

* * *

AN: eh… Its been a long time hasn't it. Gulps. Hope you don't kill me, and pardon me if my writing style had changed. I was young then… aurgh I feel so old now T.T

I also sort of lost track on my dear reviewers, so I'm sorry for the lack of reply.

Also, thankyou so much for being so patient with me. I remembered I said I will finish this fic no matter what…

I do in tend to honour that promise… even if it takes years…

While I was writing the wand part, I thought of Harry Potter, so pardon the similarity, I've been reading too many Harry Potter fics.

Oh yeah… HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
